grandchasephilippinefandomcom-20200215-history
Azin
Asin Description "The blue fox of Kanavan." 'Main Info' *'Name:' Azin Tairin *'Age:' 16 *'Likes:' Training *'Dislikes:' People who are much stronger than him, including Jin *'Home Continent:' Bermesiah *'Hometown:' Kanavan *'Affiliations:' Grand Chase *'Weapons:' Vambrace Somewhere in Silver Land was the story of a young man named Jin, who dedicated himself to the Silver Knights led by Victor and a martial arts expert named Asin Tairin. Jin learned martial arts with diligence and enterprise. But one day, Victor suddenly disappeared and the Silver Knights were attacked by hundreds of powerful monsters. Victor had betrayed his Silver Knights to the Ascendant God and now lead the army of Black Knights against them. Tairin quickly forced his favorite student to run away. After the initial battle, both thought that the other had been exterminated and mourned their loss. However, Tairin barely managed to escape into a forest, badly wounded. There, a purple-haired boy found him. Feeling pity for the wounded man, he tended to him and healed his injuries. Feeling hopeless yet grateful, Tairin returned the favour by teaching the boy everything he knew of martial arts. The boy learned quickly, delighted with the teachings and the power that accompanied it. However, this also gave him a sense of power, and he often dreamed of making the humans that caused him suffering pay for their misdeeds. Often, Tairin would tell the lad tales of his former student and the tremendous power he had. The boy was impressed and wanted to become stronger. With those thoughts, he trained harder than ever, determined to become the strongest. However, this could not last. Another battle ensued, with monsters suddenly appearing and attacking them. Tairin managed to fend them off to protect his new student, but he was again seriously injured. This time, the injuries proved to be fatal, and he died 2 weeks later. The boy desperately tried to save his master, but when he realized that nothing could be done, he went a little crazy and declared: "Master, I'll put your name as reciprocation for all this, and I swear I'll be stronger than anyone, including Jin." Finally he decided to wear his teacher's first name, Asin. Wandering without purpose, Asin eventually stumbled upon the Grand Chase and sees Jin, who he recalls from the tales told to him by the deceased Tairin. 'Personality' Asin maintains a kind and gentle attitude but has a poker face that does not show his true feelings. While he looks relaxed and carefree, he is dangerously cautious, never acting once he has understandable, rational logic. This is where his nickname, "The Blue Fox of Kanavan" is derived from; like a fox, he maintains a gentle attitude that masks his cunning and devious ways. Special Ability Action-Mana Point The Action-Mana Point System, abbreviated as the AMP, is a special function that combines both Action and Mana Point Systems. That is, players can still charge and execute skills normally as an MP user would, but also uses the A, S, D, and F buttons to trigger the four skills. The fourth skill cannot be activated through the MP way, and triggering any skill through the AP way will produce a cooldown. The 1st Bar has a 10 second cooldown, the 2nd 20 seconds, the 3rd 30 seconds, and the 4th 45 seconds. The combination of the two system was first introduced to Asin, which later expanded to Lime, and then the rest of the current MP characters. Trivia 'Other' *In regards, Asin's story is still considered a mystery. *Asin's background history and artwork (along with his in-game defeat pose) as well as some of his expressions during specials depict him as a psychopath or lunatic. *Asin is the only character in the North American server to be initially released without a GP mission. His GP mission was released for a limited time on Tuesday, June 19th, and ended at July 17th. Now, it is mandatory to cash Asin. *Asin no longer has a GP mission in the Korean server. He is now unlocked through events. *Asin is the first character with no plans of having a 2nd, 3rd, or 4th job. His skill progression was equivalent to job changes and he gains a stat bonus every at level 20, 40, 60 and 80 as compensation. This stat bonus similarly resembles the levels that job advancement occurs in KGC. *However in the addition of Ryujin, This claim is no longer stading *In INGC (Indonesian Grand Chase), Asin's Cash Mission was sold for 0 Cash Points from 4 (after maintenance) - 18 October 2012 (before maintenance). ' Asin.png|Asin and his teacher. '